When Cat's Cry
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Dedicated to Koto Shinobi. A small story after Seigaku when Ryoma is feeling alone and depressed. He's given up on tennis and almost everything in his life, but someone walks back into his life, bring happiness along with him. M/M
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone and especially Koto Shinobi with whom this story is dedicated to. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. A little background on this story before I get started. I did not read the manga nor do I remember much about the ending of Prince of Tennis. I've seen it once before the site went down that I was watching it on so I hope I don't mix anything up. I've added some things of my own and some things from the actual anime that I remember. I'm sorry if anything was mentioned, and I missed it or don't remember it. If you notice it's wrong can you tell me please? I only have the first four volumes of the anime since they didn't produce more than that *tears* Anyway this is set when Ryoma is seventeen, and a senior in high school. This is also very different from me. It's not dark or anything like that, but it does have a slight plot. Thank you for joining me.

I don't own any of the characters from Prince of Tennis. I don't even own any of the settings. I wish I did LOL.

Dedicated to Koto Shinobi who requested this pairing.

-------------------------

Chapter One

Everything seemed quiet in the bright morning. The birds chirped in the distance, allowing the young tennis prodigy to enjoy the early morning hour. Moisture from the early morning dew soaked his clothes as Ryoma stared aimlessly into the cloudy sky. His usual black tennis bag was missing for the first time. Normally every Sunday morning he'd warm up in this park, away from the chaos of the city, but not today. He felt lost and despised the bag, causing him to leave it at home.

Ryoma never thought returning to Japan would feel like this. True he wasn't happy competing in the American tournaments and longed to return to Seigaku, but that was four years ago. Now all the seniors and his friends have moved on. Ryoma was just about to start a new school. Unfortunately none of his old teammates were going to be there. He was going to have to live in a dorm, away from his family, his cat, and especially this area.

His father informed him that this was his decision, and he could transfer to any one of the other schools that his fellow teammates went to, but he didn't have the courage to confront them again. Once each member left to go their own way, they didn't come back. He felt abandoned and alone and tennis just didn't have the same meaning anymore. When he first started playing tennis, he didn't need anyone else. In fact, he was always a loner, challenging anyone that was either too cocky and would test his game. Now, after coming to Japan for the first time, that all changed. Seigaku was a team full of intense players that he wanted to challenge one by one. Ryoma found, for the first time, happiness on a team. The members were never tiring and always made him laugh, but what he enjoyed the most was developing his skills along with them. He'll never forget their first competition together, nor his first match with Kaidoh.

And, yet, it was all lost now. The members that were on the team in his first two years at his high school were too serious and pose no challenge to the now graduating senior. But, that was a few years ago. He hasn't played on a team since and now, he was transferring schools to get away from the hurtful reminders of tennis. He was bored and depressed, hoping and wishing for his old teammates to return even though he knew it was impossible. Sighing, Ryoma finally sat up from under the tree. The clouds were beginning to clear, revealing the sun more and more. It was going to be another beautiful Sunday. He didn't want to return home early because his father would either challenge him to a match or discuss the new school he'll be attending in the fall. He wanted neither which was why he sat in the park so early in the morning.

Ryoma wandered pass the tennis courts. A few were occupied with either one person practicing by himself or a pair squaring off. He stopped and watched them for awhile. Ryoma picked up on each of their games, judging their strengths and weaknesses along with their game plan. It was difficult for him not to do that while watching people play. Call it a habit that he had trouble breaking. Finally after several long minutes, Ryoma broke away from them and walked over to the bench near the vending machines. He considered buying his favorite grape drink, but he decided against it. Nothing felt normal. He noticed a few months ago that not only did he abandon tennis, but everything else he usually did or liked.

With a heavy sigh, Ryoma sat down at the bench. He placed his head on his folded arms and stared at the tree beside him. A gentle breeze blew through his hair. He cursed his forgetfulness when he got to the park and realized he forgot his cap. It didn't matter. He hated that hat too and made a mental note to get rid of it. "Now, look who we have here. It's Ryoma Echizen, tennis prodigy," a deep voice sneered from behind him. Ryoma rolled his eyes, used to getting harassed by people that recognized him. He lifted his head just in time to be smacked in the face. Ryoma was knocked off the bench and fell on the cement. He tasted blood in his mouth as more ran down the side of his chin. He wiped the blood away and rose to his feet with his usual emotionless face.

"Do you have a problem with me," he asked calmly, facing the tall dark haired man. The other three men around him snickered.

"The kid has guts," the blond commented, coming around the back of Ryoma. The other two continued to stand behind their suppose of leader. Ryoma stepped away from the blond behind him, knowing what he was doing.

Just as the four were going to jump him a voice shouted, "Hey! Do you have a problem with that man?"

Eiji walked in the middle of the crowd, his red hair now slightly longer, but still styled the same. The group looked at him. "The problem isn't with you, scram."

"If you have a problem with Echizen, you have a problem with me," he snarled. The blond charged Eiji who jumped to the side and kicked him right in the stomach. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"You bastard!" the leader yelled, running towards Eiji who easily back flipped away, kicking the man in the face as he did. He landed nicely on the bench, kicking the last two men in the face. The group recovered and ran off quickly. Eiji did his usual V for victory dance before hopping off the bench and over towards Ryoma.

"Are you okay, Chibi?"

Ryoma smiled to the nickname. "I'm fine."

Eiji laughed. "Attracting attention again. That's normal. Oh, I guess I can't call you Chibi anymore. Wow, you've grown!"

Ryoma laughed. "If you want to, I don't mind." He was delighted to see his old friend and teammate. It didn't matter what the man called him. "What brings you in the neighborhood?"

"I was looking for you actually. I wanted to see if you still played tennis. There's some rumors going around that you hang up your racquet. Judging by your bag is missing, I guess it's right."

"I'm switching schools in the fall. The tennis team at my old school was full of serious amateur players. None of them challenged me like you guys. What have you been doing?"

Eiji's usual smiling face saddened. "I'm in the same boat you are. Oishi left to go to another school. He was offered a full scholarship to take up teaching. He said it was his dream. Tennis just isn't fun anymore. Without Oishi even the school that I'm going to feels boring. Have you seen any of the others?"

Ryoma shook his head. "After everyone left and started down their own path, no one bothered to come back. I got a full scholarship to play tennis at a nearby high school, but since I quit the team they're taking it away so I'm transferring schools. I don't know what I want to do for a living. I can't believe Syuichiroh, wants to be a teacher."

"Yeah," Eiji laughed, "He wants to teach chemistry and coach the tennis team." Eiji remembered Oishi telling him that. At first he was hurt and angry that his best friend was abandoning him, but he smiled and wished him luck. He wasn't the same after that. He, too, stopped playing tennis and became lost among the shadows of his school. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. Tennis was everything to him.

Then, on the last day of the semester, he heard people talking about Ryoma quitting tennis. At first, he was going to leave the young man be, but he wanted someone to talk to, to relate to. He wanted to find that happiness he felt at Seishun Academy. Eiji made up his mind and begged his family to let him move back in for a month while he tracked down Ryoma. They were leery at first, thinking that he was giving up on school, but he assured him that he wouldn't. Eiji smiled at Ryoma. "How about we have a match," he announced.

"I don't know. I haven't played in awhile," Ryoma answered with a frown.

"Just for fun. Tomorrow? Please, Chibi."

Ryoma sighed unable to say no to Eiji's pleading eyes. "Alright. Tomorrow is fine. How about around this time?"

Eiji jumped for joy. "Of course. See you tomorrow?"

Ryoma nodded. "It's a promise."

Eiji ran off. "I got to buy some supplies then. Bye, Chibi." Ryoma watched the hyper active man ran off. At least his energy didn't fade as he got older. Ryoma felt happier than he'd been in months. Maybe this match was just what he wanted. He found himself getting excited about the match. He longed to see someone from the old team and here he was. Deciding to go home, he planned to have a practice match with his father. That should warm him up for tomorrow.

-------------------------------

I hope that's okay for the first chapter. I'm going to work on the next chapter tomorrow and try to have it updated then. If not it'll defiantly be up on Thursday. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I managed to get this written earlier and now I can type it up. I hope it's okay. I was having a lot of difficulty with this chapter. This story isn't going to be too long. Obviously I have difficult just writing a romance LOL I thought I could make it a long ten chapter story, but I can't. It's only going to be five chapters. The next chapter should be out tomorrow if not defiantly Friday, but I should have it up tomorrow unless for some strange reason I get a writer's block, but let's not hope for that. Anyway. Onward to the next chapter.

------------------------

Chapter Two

Ryoma stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't know whether his usual shorts and shirt would do, but he chose against it. He reached into the closet and picked out a pair of black pants and a solid red shirt. He lifted his hat up and threw it back down on the bed. Ryoma didn't want to be reminded of his happier times. When he got home last night, he didn't have the will to challenge his father. In fact, he didn't mention meeting Eiji to his family. He didn't want to get their hopes up. They knew something was wrong and silently supported Ryoma's decision to quit tennis while carefully watching their depressed son.

Ryoma picked his bag up and stared down the stairs. It was early in the morning, much too early for anyone in his house to be awake or so he thought. "Out for a game, Ryoma?" his father asked, lowering the newspaper he was reading.

He frowned. "One of my teammates came into town. We met in the park and agreed to have a match today. It's not like I'm going to pick up tennis again. Sorry, Dad."

Nanjiroh shook his head. "No need to apologize. Just as long as you're doing something that makes you happy."

Ryoma glanced down and studied their wooden floor. He wanted to drop between the cracks and hide. He didn't know what made him happy anymore. "What if I can't find it?" he whispered.

His father smiled. "You will, don't worry. Just follow what feels right. Do you want me to drive you?"

Ryoma shook his head. "It's not to far away. Thanks anyway." Ryoma picked up his bag and started out the door. It made him feel better that his father wasn't pressuring him to play tennis. It made him worriless and lightened the load on his shoulders. He walked through the deserted streets with his head up instead of down studying the sidewalk like he's been. He wondered how Eiji would be. Would his game be off from not playing in awhile like Ryoma's might be? Judging by how he moved yesterday, he knew that he was still very flexible and aerobic.

He walked carefully up the stairs, not knowing if Eiji would be waiting for him, but he was. Eiji spent the rest of the night shopping for his usual supplies that would help his tennis game. He rewrapped the grip tape on the handle and had his racket restrung to his liking. His family wasn't sure what to think of their newly happy member. After Oishi left, Eiji didn't want to go home during breaks or even talk to anyone. For the first few months he was angry, then depressed. He hadn't played tennis in a year. The last match he had was with Oishi against two other members of their team, and he wanted to cherish those memories, but now that Ryoma was having the same problems, he felt relieved. He wasn't alone like he feared.

Eiji glanced at the stairs and smiled at the now young man. He remembered first meeting him, and the excitement of having a match with him. Even though now the excitement had dulled, he still had the same thrill. The first thing that Eiji noticed was Ryoma's unusual outfit. He was used to seeing the man in bright colors and a hat, but now, Ryoma was in dark colors and was missing the hat. He silently prayed that this gathering would help both of them. "I'm all fired up. I'm going to win this round," Eiji commented, delighted when Ryoma gave him that usual cocky grin.

"Who says you're going to win. What's the rules?"

"Best of one set match. We'll be the judge. I highly doubt we'll cheat, correct, Chibi?"

Ryoma laughed. "Cheating is for losers. Let's go, sempai," Ryoma sarcastically emphasized the name.

Eiji smiled and followed the now tall man. Obviously he was paying him back for calling him Chibi all the time. Ryoma was no longer small nor was Eiji his sempai. He noticed that they were now the same height. Ryoma no longer had the child face. He clearly matured over the years and was down right gorgeous. Eiji shook his head. As if Ryoma would like being called that. But, no matter what Eiji did, he couldn't stop staring at Ryoma. He screamed at himself, trying to stop these strange thoughts that were in his head. It couldn't be. Why was he feeling this way? Could it be that he craved human contact and didn't care where he got it? He never got a chance to tell Oishi how he felt, but he was sure Oishi didn't have the same feelings because he always had a girlfriend and subtly hinted that he didn't hold the same feelings.

The two stood on either side of the net. "Up or down?" Ryoma asked.

Eiji smirked. "Up." Ryoma spun the racket. It landed up. Eiji smiled. "I guess I'll let you serve first. Give me all you got, Chibi." The two played an aggressive game. Each meeting the other's point. Neither wanting to let the other win. They both were surprisingly at top form for not having played in several months.

Ryoma dived for a ball and crashed into the ground. Eiji jumped over the net and ran over towards him, fearing that the young man was seriously hurt. "Ryoma, are you okay?"

Ryoma groaned and flipped over. "Who put that ground there?"

Eiji laughed. "I think the construction workers." Eiji helped him up and moved their heads at the same time. Their lips met. For the first few seconds the two sat there while the shock wore off. The two jumped away from each other and stared. "I-I'm sorry," Eiji stuttered, blushing.

"It's okay," Ryoma answered, looking at Eiji for the first time deeply. He began thinking about those soft lips, and the heat radiating from them. He knew that he had feeling for the other man years ago, but he hid it completely. He noticed that he was more attracted to men than women once he reached thirteen. Eiji was a very attractive man, and he found himself studying his features. His hair flowed beautifully in the wind, gliding over his bright blue eyes.

"Eiji," Ryoma whispered, using his first name. "Can I ask you a question?" Ryoma was scared of the answer. He didn't want to be crushed. He wouldn't survive that. He thought his original feelings for Eiji were just admiration, but now that he thought about it, maybe they were deeper.

"Ask away."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ryoma spat out, trying to hide his nervousness.

Eiji's eyes softened, and he sat on the ground beside Ryoma. "No, I'm not into girls." Eiji was trying to make it easier for both of them. He clearly knew what was on Ryoma's mind. When expressions appeared on Ryoma's face, it made it easier to read what the young man was thinking.

"Do you…Would you…" He couldn't figure out the words he wanted to say. Eiji was being plainly obvious with his answers, and Ryoma couldn't even push out one question.

"Just ask it. I'm not going to bite your head off."

"Would you like to go out with me?" Ryoma blurted out.

Eiji smiled. "Of course. That's the first step in building a relationship isn't it? I think we should start there instead of kissing first, don't you?"

Ryoma blushed. "That was an accident."

"Sure it was."

"Seriously it was. I wasn't aiming for that."

Eiji grabbed his chin and kissed him in order to silence the argument and emphasize that it was alright. "Now that was on purpose."

Ryoma sighed and stood up, running his fingers along his lips. It felt strangely good being kissed by Eiji. "What point were we on?" he asked, attempting to think of something else.

"Who cares. The park is going to start filling with people soon. We should go some place more quiet to discuss our plans for tomorrow." Ryoma nodded and walked over to his tennis bag.

"Eiji, did you always have feelings for me?"

"Truthfully I'd say yes, but I want to make certain that it's not just me clinging to the first person since Oishi left. We'll take it slow. If that's alright with you."

Ryoma smiled. "I agree. Thank you, Eiji."

Eiji wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist. "Of course." The two walked over to the nearest bench and discussed their favorite places and things they'd like to do before coming to a final decision on the place for their date. The two felt uncertain about their feelings and both agreed that a few dates should clear up any doubts. At least that's what they hoped.

--------------------------

Alright that's the next chapter. I hope it didn't sound too rushed or pushing their feelings too much. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Am I updating too quickly? I hope not. I used to update everyday but that was back in the time when I had more free time to type stories. This chapter is going to be a little dryer than the others I think. I really didn't want it to be too long because I wanted it to focus more on tender motions than talking, but it might have come out differently. I'm sorry, but I seem to be losing this story so it might be a little bit before I can get chapter four up. I'll try to get it up sometime before the end of the weekend, but I can't guarantee that. I don't want the story to feel dry or too quick or like I'm pushing it to end. I'd rather take the extra time to write it correctly than horribly. Anyway let's get this chapter going.

Warning: Language, like some of the harsh words people say to homosexuals and the unfair situations that they come across.

--------------------

Chapter Three

Nanjiroh stared at his son eating breakfast. He didn't know what happened the day before, but Ryoma's eyes seemed brighter. He carried himself better like he believed he was worth something. Ryoma seemed like he was finally coming out of the shell he fell into after all his friends graduated. He glanced up at Nanjiroh and looked questioningly at him. Why was his father staring at him like that. "Are you okay?" Ryoma asked, attempting to figure out what was going on in his head.

Shaking his head, Nanjiroh went back to reading his newspaper. He didn't think Ryoma needed to know what he was thinking. Ryoma frowned and finished eating his breakfast. He disappeared upstairs a few minutes later, attempting to find something to wear. Everything he pulled out seemed too boyish. He wanted to look like a man tonight and not the same twelve year old child that Eiji first met. He paid extensive care to his hair, styling it in just the right way. He chose long black pants that cuffed over the top of his black shoes. The hardest part was finding a shirt. Ryoma stared at all the colors clashing in his closet. None of them attracted him so he walked over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a solid plum long sleeve shirt. He knew that the dark colors were going to be too much on him, but he didn't care. He liked the way the colors accented his features. He took one last look at himself before walking down the stairs. "I'm going out. I'll be back later," he called to anyone that was listening.

Getting to the door and grabbing his light jacket since it was slightly chilly out, he didn't care for the response. He was already going to be late meeting Eiji, and he didn't want to waste any more time. They decided that a dinner and a movie was too stereotypical for a first date. They wanted something away from tennis and wouldn't scream date. Even though the two didn't care what type of looks they would be getting, but they wanted to try friendship first. Even though, Ryoma knew he was developing romantic feelings for his once sempai, but he didn't want to rush Eiji only because it was clear that Eiji was doubting himself.

Ryoma walked down the street, heading for an arcade that was in long strip of stores several blocks from his house. He jogged half the way in order to make up for time. They wanted to spend the entire day together, catching up on what the other had been doing over the years and simply enjoying having someone close to them. Eiji stood outside the arcade, glancing from time to time at his watch. He'd been standing there for a half hour before catching the sight of the dark figure running towards him. At first glance, he couldn't believe that it was Ryoma that he was looking at. The twelve year old clearly matured. He'd developed a perfectly framed body, not completely in muscle, but with enough to show that he wasn't a push over. The dark clothes brought out his pale skin and his golden brown eyes. He felt like he was falling in love with a complete stranger at first sight. Ryoma had clearly changed.

"Sorry I'm late," he said in between breaths.

Eiji smiled and reached out his hand to gently brush it through Ryoma's hair, moving it out of his eyes. "It's okay. I haven't been waiting here for long," he lied. He didn't want Ryoma to feel worse than he already did.

Ryoma glanced up at Eiji. His hair was straight down today and didn't have it's usual flowing out look. It came to his shoulders and grazed over the black shirt that he was wearing. The two ex-tennis players were on the same wave length. They both wanted to wear black today. Eiji didn't have much else besides the old clothes he used to wear before he entered into high school. He'd never thought that he'd wear them ever again, but he liked black. "There's a new fighting game that just came out. Did you want to try that first?"

"Sure, why not?" Eiji answered, following Ryoma into the building. The arcade was swamped with people. All having a good time, cheering their wins and booing their loses. Ryoma smiled at the environment. He didn't remember the last time he stopped and played for once. He was always concerned with improving his game enough to beat his father. He spent hours coping and revamping other players' games to suit his own. He had not desire to be a child, and he missed that, but now Eiji was encouraging that they'd play around. Eiji was always the one to lighten moods. He loved to play around and enjoyed watching other people smile. He gained his happiness through the happiness of his friends. That was until he lost the one person that meant the most to him. He selflessly moved aside for Oishi's benefit, but he couldn't help but wish Oishi would have stayed with him.

The two sat on either side of the table, in front of the computer. Ryoma laughed as he decided to play as a woman while Eiji picked a child wizard. The two laughed and taunted each other. It was just as bad as them having a tennis match. Each one of them won a battle and then lost a battle. Neither one of them was refusing to give up. After a few hours of back and forth between character, the two decided to choose a winner by a racing game. They ran over to one of the empty racing games, with a real like simulation including the shift stick and both petals. Ryoma won easily and refused the rematch that Eiji was screaming for. They'd played several rounds already and neither one of them wanted to give up. "Why don't we try that dancing game. That way it's something neither one of us is good at. That could be the one to decide the winner."

"No fair. How do I know that you've never played before?" Eiji whined.

Ryoma laughed. "I swear I've never played before."

Eiji pouted for a few minutes. "Fine. Let's try it." The two walked over to the giant machine. Two metal stands stood slightly up. Four arrows formed around each pad. Ryoma deposited the money needed to play a game and stood in the middle of the four arrows. Choose a song at random, he placed it on the beginners level in order to give it a try. Ryoma's seen other people dancing on this and never imagined he would play. The song began and each of them found themselves tripping over their own feet, attempting to step on the correct arrow at the right time. They laughed at their own stupidity and found it hilarious that two flexible people couldn't manage to hit the arrows at the right time. Breathing heavily, the two finished their three rounds, laughing. (No joke. I remembered first starting on Dance Dance Revolution. I was horrible, but now I'm alright. If you haven't tried it once. Try it. It's a lot of fun.)

The two men walked over to the concession stand and bought a bottle of water. "Wow that game takes a lot to keep going. I don't know how others can do it so easily. How about we call it a tie and head someone else?" Eiji commented, drinking half of the bottle of water.

Ryoma nodded, finishing his water in record time. "Where to?"

"There's a dance club down the street. Did you want to check that out?"

Ryoma frowned for a second. Clubs were noisy and full of people that wanted just to either hit on you or acted annoying. He figured that with Eiji it might be fun. "Alright. Maybe for a little."

Eiji noticed Ryoma's hesitation. "If you don't like clubs we don't have to go."

"No, it's okay. I've never been to one. I just heard people talking about it."

"How about just for an hour or less? If it becomes uncomfortable we'll leave, okay?"

Ryoma nodded and walked down the street with Eiji. He brushed his fingers along Eiji's hand. His hands were soft for someone who played tennis all the time. The music from the club could be heard from the outside. He stopped for a second and glanced at the door, unsure if he wanted to go in. Eiji patiently waited to see how Ryoma was handling it. Eventually Ryoma walked in followed closely by Eiji. The neon lights flashed in the dark club. People danced in the small area up on stage while others just swayed where they stood. The music was loud and difficult to hear Eiji asking him if he was okay. He nodded and followed the older man over to an empty table. He ordered two sodas for them and watched people dancing. He knew that he had no chance of getting Ryoma up there, but just being here with him was one step forward.

Ryoma found himself actually enjoying the environment. The music was a bit loud, but at least it was music he could tolerate. Fast paced music always followed by slower music. His body naturally swayed and tapped his foot to the beat of some of the songs he recognized. Eiji leaned over and placed his mouth right back Ryoma's ear. "Would you like to dance?" Eiji soft voice sent shivers down Ryoma's spin. He nodded. He wasn't the most skilled dancer, but he knew how to follow someone.

They finished their drinks and headed over to the stage, moving around people he were getting off and others that were stepping on. The first song was slow beat. Ryoma swayed with Eiji, back and forth until he found himself moving in time with the beat and mirroring most of Eiji moves. The two gently touched each other's body, either on the shoulders or hands. Eiji ran his hands down Ryoma's back and pulled him closer. The two were enjoying each other's company, not caring what strange looks they were getting from other people. Clearly two guys together was unheard of in this club. The song came to and end just in time for the two to kiss.

They broke apart quickly when two people shoved them out of the way. "Fags aren't welcomed here."

"What did you say?" Eiji growled at the taller, more built, brunet.

"Get out of here. No one wants to see your disgusting display."

"I don't think so. We have every right to be here like any one of you. I'm sure if some big macho guy like you saw two girls kissing you wouldn't have a problem with that."

"That's pointless. Get out." The man took a swing at Eiji, but Ryoma pushed him out of the way before the punch could hit.

"Let's go, Eiji." Ryoma pulled on him away from the other man. They left moving away from trash being thrown at them and harsh words.

Once outside, Eiji vented more by kicking over a trashcan in a nearby alleyway. "When will society change?"

"I don't think it ever will," Ryoma whispered. "People like us just aren't meant for this world. The best we can do is ignore them and try not to let it bother us."

"Like hiding who we really are?" Eiji bowed his head.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around Eiji. "We don't have to hid. Just be careful that's all. I wouldn't want anything happening to you." Eiji turned around and brushed his fingers along Ryoma's chin. He kissed him gently.

"Shall we call it a night. I'll walk you home." He wasn't in the mood anymore to be out in public.

Ryoma smiled and nodded. He enjoyed Eiji's gentle touch and admired his strong will. The two walked slowly home, enjoying the gentle breeze and the now quiet place. The club was too noisy for Ryoma, but he gave it a chance. The two parted halfway. Ryoma informed him that he didn't want his family to know who he was with only because he knew they wanted him to play tennis again. Eiji agreed and gave him one last kiss before heading back towards his house. They agreed to meet tomorrow at the park again. Ryoma was enjoying his time with Eiji. He silently hoped that it could last forever even though he knew it couldn't. Once the summer was over, they would be in their own schools. That was something he didn't want to happen. He didn't want to fall in love and lose that love a few months later. That was something he truly had to think about. But, he loved Eiji around him.

----------------------------

Alright. I hope that's okay. Tell me if it was too dry. I could try to liven up the next one. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

I ran into one hell of a writing spurt this morning and managed to get this all written. I'm going to type it up real quick and then start working on the last chapter. Thank you for the kind reviews. I tried to make this a tiny bit more interesting and built it up so that it'll flow comfortably into the last chapter. Expect the last chapter by the end of the weekend. Monday at the latest perhaps as soon as I get over this twenty-four hour bug that I seemed to have caught between now and finishing this chapter. Once I feel better, I'll be able to write it. It'll be short. Just a nice little ending. No warnings in this chapter.

----------------------

Chapter Four

A month went by and the two enjoyed their time together. Everyday was some place new; the amusement park, the zoo, and other places that they might enjoy. Everything seemed to be going perfectly except for the fact that Ryoma was becoming more and more conflicted. The new school year was fast approaching and his fairytale summer would come to an end. He didn't want to think about returning to a world of loneliness. He didn't think that no matter what he did, he could stop his heart from falling for the other man. Society was against it not to mention what his father might say. No one would or could understand what was going on in his head. If he continued more with Eiji he knew it would end in hurt once school started, but there was a small glimmer of hope that he could continued to see his once sempai even with the distance between them.

Ryoma sat in the park awaiting Eiji's appearance. He was never there before Eiji which got him worried. As hours went by, Ryoma began to get more and more concerned. He first feared that something happened to him and Eiji was hurt somewhere. Then, his thoughts clashed and changed rapidly. What if Eiji noticed that same thing? What if this was his way of escaping the pain? He'd give Eiji another hour before giving up. Ryoma continued to sit there, quietly watching all the walkways around him. Other couples walked by, each embracing and holding each other. It only made Ryoma more jealous. He could never do that with Eiji in public if he didn't want someone approaching them like that guy in the night club.

Just as Ryoma stood to head home, Eiji staggered towards him. Limping for an unknown injury. Ryoma gasped and ran over to his lover. "What happened?" Eiji was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"That asshole," he spat out between coughs. Ryoma helped him over to a bench before running off to one of the venders to get some napkins to wipe the blood off Eiji's face.

"What asshole?" Ryoma asked gently wiping the blood from Eiji's mouth.

"The one from the night club a month ago. I don't know how he remembered me. He jumped out of nowhere and started beating the shit out of me. I didn't have a chance to fight back. I must have blacked out because I woke again shoved in an alleyway."

"We should get you to a hospital and report him to the police."

Eiji shook his head. "Let it go. The police won't do much. They'll throw him in jail for a few days, and he'll be right back doing the same thing. Trash like him don't learn. As for the hospital, I'm okay. I don't want to waste a day in the hospital when I can be spending it with you. We don't have much time left."

Ryoma paused in his cleaning. "You're thinking the same thing."

"Yeah, once school starts, I'll only get to see you on the weekends."

"What?" Ryoma couldn't believe what he was hearing. Eiji wanted to continue their relationship.

"Did you think you're only going to be a summer fling to me? Ryoma, I'm sorry that I wasn't clear. If it's alright with you, I'd like to keep this going just on the next level."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryoma, I love you. I realized last night that these feelings were more than cravings for human contact. I knew deep down that I stood no chance with Oishi. At first my feelings for you were just like a brotherly love. I saw you as another sibling to me, but after I left, even though Oishi and I were still in the same school. I couldn't stop thinking about how you were doing. I think that's why I came seeking you out. I was upset that you let tennis go not only because I knew that's what you loved to do, but because I lost my excuses to come see you. I came not to play tennis with you, but to test the waters and see if the feelings I had were similar to what you were feeling. I guess it comes down to this. I understand if you are still confused about you're feelings. I'll wait for you if I have to, but Ryoma, I just wanted you to now how I felt."

Ryoma stared at Eiji not only did he have the longest declaration of love he'd ever heard, but the man admitted his true feelings for him. Ryoma started to cry. He didn't know why he did. Perhaps it was seer happiness. Eiji was shocked. He didn't know what to say. "Ryoma, I'm sorry if…" His words were cut off by Ryoma kissing him. He no longer feared what people would say or do if they saw this. The man sitting before him, the man he loved, just declared his love.

"Oh, Eiji, I've been wanting to say that to you for a few days now. I love you, too. I don't have nearly as long of a speech as you did. I don't want you to think that I think less of you. I'm just speechless that you came out and said this before I even had a chance. Thank you, Eiji. You've brought meaning back to my life. I can't help but wonder if we'll be able to hold onto this relationship being back at school. I'll be moving into a dorm and your dorm is at least two hours away."

Eiji's features softened. "As long as we have faith, we can make it through anything. Ryoma, are you sure you want to do this?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm doubting so much. I guess I'm scared of being hurt. I don't want to go back to feeling that loneliness again." Tears welled up in Ryoma's eyes, remembering all those months of loneliness and the hurt he felt watching other people interact. He always had trouble expressing himself. It's helping having someone like Eiji pushing him into reveal more and more of his soul.

Eiji wrapped his arms around him. "I swear. I'll never do anything to hurt you, but like I said. It's your choice. I'm not going to push you."

Ryoma stared down at his hands. If he didn't take this chance he could lose something that would mean so much more to him. He had to stop being such a coward and go after something he wanted just like when he played tennis a year ago. He wanted to be the best and gain enough strength and will power to defeat his father in a match.

Eiji watched all the expression coming across Ryoma's face. He could tell that the younger man was debating on what to do. He hoped that he wasn't pushing him too hard. Suddenly Ryoma's face changed to a very determined look. "I have no idea what I'm worrying about. I can't believe I was even doubting you. I trust you just like I trusted you in the past maybe even more. I know that you would never hurt me. Not on purpose that's for sure. The thing that's holding me back the most is fear that I have no reason feeling. Eiji, let's go on a real date. I don't care what other people think when they see the two of us together. I know a great restaurant that's not too much on the budget, and I wanted to go see this new horror movie for a couple weeks now."

Eiji wrapped his arm around Ryoma's waist. "If you are sure, then we'll go."

"I'm positive."

"Alright then. My treat." Eiji got up, feeling sore but otherwise fine. He hid the pain from Ryoma and followed close behind him. He knew that no matter what he did, Eiji wouldn't truly know how they would react only being able to see each other on weekends. He assumed it would be difficult at first, but they were strong. They could work through it.

The restaurant that they chose was a small one that served all kinds of food. He figured that Ryoma would like to choose his nationality of food compared to being forced to eat a certain type of food. They enjoyed each other's company just talking about small things and about happier times with their old teammates. The movie turned out to be perfect for Eiji. Ryoma would jump at all the scary parts and then cling to Eiji's hand tighter. He smiled, not fazed at all by a murderous person jumping out of nowhere. He actually could predict when it was going to happen since he was a complete fan of horror movies. It turned out that the two had more in common than they thought. They shared the same interest in food, movies, music, on top of tennis. But the greatest thing about their relationship was their argument over who was the best tennis player. Ryoma tried to choose anyone other than his father and Eiji wanted to push his buttons and kept telling him that Nanjiroh was the greatest tennis player ever. The days went by too quickly for them and before they knew it, it was time to return to school. This was going to be their ultimate test.

-------------------------

One more chapter to go. Stick with me just for one more. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

And now we have it that last chapter to this story. I'm going to take a few days break from writing for awhile. I need to think of more ideas and get things going. I have two more stories lined up, but I want it to be good. The next story coming out is Descendants of Darkness short story, about the same length as this one, in case anyone is interested in it. As soon as I get my grove back I'll get that one up. I'd like to take this time to thank you all for reading this story. It's not my best type of story, but I gave it a try anyway. If you have a second give me an overall say so whether you liked it or not. I won't hunt you don't if you didn't like it LOL. I promise. And yes, I did manage to get over that strange bug I caught. I'm feeling better now. Anyway to the final chapter.

Warning: Yaoi M/M Yes it's in a lovely little scene at the end. If that makes you uncomfortable don't read the rest of this story.

---------------------------

Chapter Five

Ryoma sat in his quiet dorm room. He was able to get a room by himself. It cost more, but his father didn't seem to mind after finding out that Ryoma desired a more private room. Nanjiroh just assumed Ryoma wanted to study more and didn't want to deal with another disrupting him. Whatever made his son happy he didn't mind putting a little extra money into it. He remembered Ryoma's excited face when he told him that he put his name on the single bedroom list. Ryoma could spend all the weekends with Eiji doing whatever they wanted because no one could walk into their room. He smiled at the picture of Eiji smiling. On their last day together, Ryoma managed to snap a picture of him and printed it out once he got to school.

He closed the book that he attempted to read and glanced at the clock. Soon Eiji would be arriving at the school. He got up and walked downstairs to wait for him. The rules were that you weren't allowed to have females up in your room and guests had to be out by no later than eleven o'clock. There was of course a benefit to dating another man. At least he didn't have to meet Eiji in another part of town and wasted money just so they can enjoy each other's company without feeling people staring hatefully at them. Ryoma opened up the door for Eiji just as he saw him walking into the main building. The students were protected by a locked door that could only be opened by a school id. "So what game are we going to be playing today?" Eiji asked just as he always did.

"I bought a new fighting game yesterday for us to try." They always had something to say in order to keep people from thinking that they were boyfriends. It's been working because all the dorm monitors and teachers all thought that Eiji and Ryoma were best friends from their old school. It helped that they actually were friends, just something more now.

Once the door was shut and they were alone, Ryoma pushed Eiji up against the door and kissed him deeply. He reached his hand around the older man and locked the door, never breaking the long, deep kiss. It had been a long week full off homework and research. He's history class required a fifteen page research paper on a specific period of time of their choosing. He spent one whole night, attempting to choose something, but he couldn't figure one out. He was getting discourage and only thought of this moment with Eiji. They were starting to get closer and closer and Ryoma wanted to take it a step further. His hormones were skyrocketing, and he craved his touch.

Eiji ran his fingers along the side of Ryoma's face. He gently broke free of him. "Slow down. I won't be able to stop if you keep touching me like that."

Ryoma smirked and slid his fingers up and down Eiji's sides. "I want this. Please Eiji don't you think it's time."

Eiji glanced at the clock and sat down on Ryoma's bed. "Promise me that if it gets too much you'll stop me then. I don't want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable."

Ryoma nodded and sat down on the bed next to Eiji. He pulled him into a kiss. Their lips danced in a silent harmony as their hands slowly remove each other's shirts, breaking their melody for a fraction of a second. Ryoma admired the soft, warm skin of Eiji's chest. Ryoma wasn't sure what he should do, but he knew what turned him on. Sliding his fingers down Eiji's sides and directly in between his legs. Eiji breathed in quickly and followed closely by a moan.

Ryoma was too good for someone who's never done this before. He knew each sensitive nerve he had. He gently pushed Ryoma down on the bed and moved his lips to suck on his neck. Ryoma shivered and moaned. It felt so good, but he had to bit his lip in order not to be heard by any of the other students. He never expected it to feel this wonderful. Eiji's warm body against him, playing with all his nerves. Eiji slid Ryoma's pants and underwear off and glanced up at him. He silently asked and Ryoma nodded his answer. He didn't want to run away now. It felt like a dream.

Eiji ran his tongue along the underside of Ryoma's member, causing the younger man to gasp and shiver to the strange but rather pleasing sensation. Eiji smirked, enjoying the small noises Ryoma was releasing even though he was struggling hard not to make any noise. He twirled his tongue along the head before, taking Ryoma all the way into his mouth. Ryoma bit into his finger. The feelings were overwhelming his senses, making it difficult to tell myself to quiet down. Eiji moved up and down along his member, licking and sucking. Tears welled in Ryoma's eyes. It was becoming even more difficult keeping quiet as his body edged to an end. "Eiji," he cried. Eiji smirked, knowing that Ryoma didn't have much longer and waited patiently for him to finally release his essence. He swallowed all of it and smirked up at Ryoma.

The younger man breathed heavier and released his teeth imprinted finger. Eiji ran his fingers along Ryoma's face. "Are you okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "That was wonderful. I've never expected it feel that amazing."

Eiji slid off Ryoma and sat up on the bed. "We can end there." Ryoma reached up and pulled Eiji back down.

"No. I haven't stopped you yet."

Eiji glanced back at Ryoma. It was difficult as it was to stop when Ryoma looked so beautiful lying there sweat covered and still panting slightly. Ryoma rose and slid in front of Eiji. He pulled on his pant legs until they were on the floor with his own. Eiji didn't know what to think. His body screamed to continue, but his conscious mind wanted to stop. Ryoma stood up and walked over to his nightstand and pulled out something. He pushed his lover down on the bed and straddled his legs. He placed the bottle of lube on Eiji's chest. "You had this planned?"

"For when you were ready." Eiji snickered and wrapped his arms around him.

"If you're really ready for this. You promise to let me do this at my pace."

Ryoma nodded and slipped off Eiji so that older man could take the remainder of his clothes off. Ryoma admired his lovers nude form. He's seen in before during many of their experimentation weekends, but it seemed to glow more now than ever. Eiji lied next to him and kissed all over Ryoma while he made one final debate on if it should be time for this. Ryoma spread his legs so Eiji could sit more comfortably in between them. Eiji twirled his fingers along the inside of Ryoma's thigh while he spread some of the lube on his fingers. He very gently circled his entrance with his other finger until it felt ready. With enough patience to supply for the world, Eiji gently pushed one finger inside of Ryoma.

Ryoma squirmed slightly from the strange feeling. At first he felt pain and discomfort, but he knew it would get better. Eiji watched every expression on his face before leaning down to kiss an apology. He knew how uncomfortable it could be since he's only done this once before with one of his classmates during the loneliness. Something he regretted on some days and thought as a blessing on others. He regretted it because he was no longer a virgin for Ryoma, but saw it as a blessing because he knew where to pay extra care to and how to make it as painless as possible. That something his first wasn't careful about. He hurt for days afterward, but won't do the same for Ryoma.

He pushed his finger in and out of Ryoma until he was certain that it was stretched far enough to make it less painful. He inserted another finger and started to scissor him. Ryoma's pained a little, but he refused to show it in his face. He wanted to go all the way with Eiji. He didn't want the man to stop. As Eiji moved his fingers in and around Ryoma's entrance, he noticed a small trail of blood. It wasn't enough to be seen as a problem, but he stopped anyway. "Are you okay?"

Ryoma nodded and glanced up at him. "Honestly, it hurts a little, but I'm okay. Keep going."

Eiji smiled to his honesty. He trusted him enough to tell him the truth. He became more gentle, taking more time stretching his lover. After a few more minutes, he added a third finger. Pushing it in and out, very gently but quicker than before. The pain was easing, and he felt this odd sense of pleasure. Pleasure that rivaled anything he could do to himself or just their playing months earlier. He moaned and wrapped his legs around Eiji's waist. "Please. Come inside of me," Ryoma begged. If three fingers felt this great, he wanted to feel more.

Eiji smiled and removed his fingers. He lubed his member up as much as he could before positioning himself more comfortably between Ryoma's legs. "Take a few deep breaths in and out and then breath slowly and evenly. It'll be easier, but you'll still feel pain and discomfort. Are you sure you're ready?" Ryoma nodded and wrapped his legs back around Eiji waist. Eiji eased himself into his lover, pushing only when the tension lessened. He pushed completely inside of Ryoma, kissing him gently. Ryoma breathed evenly as he was told and felt through all the pain something more. Eiji pulled back a little and thrust back in. Ryoma moaned as he hint a spot inside of him that sent tingles all through his body. Eiji smiled and continued to thrust in and out. Each time Ryoma felt more and more pleasure. He moaned and squeezed his legs tighter around Eiji's waist. He felt his erection standing tall, and he was nearing his end yet again. Eiji felt the same as he wrapped his hand around Ryoma's erection and pumped in harmony with his thrusts. Ryoma was pushed over the edge again and released all over Eiji's hand and their stomachs. His walls closed in around Eiji's member, causing him to explode as well.

He pulled out of Ryoma quickly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to cum inside of you."

Ryoma reached his arms up and pulled Eiji down. "It's okay. Let's just lie here for awhile, okay?"

Eiji smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryoma. This was the turning point to their relationship. Everything felt perfect again. "Listen, Ryoma, I'm getting ready to graduate. After that I can move into a place close to here. Would you like to move in with me?" Ryoma smiled and hugged tightly onto Eiji. Ryoma would be eighteen soon and free to do what he wished. There couldn't have been a better birthday present.

"Of course. I'd love to. Then, we can see each other every day." Eiji laughed. In a few months, Eiji will be free of his school and thinking about what he wanted to do with his life. He didn't worry too much about money only because he could enter tennis tournaments for cash or even get a job close by. Either way he was determined to spend the rest of his life with Ryoma. The one person he felt so comfortable and perfect with.

----------------------

There you have it. I hope it was okay. Thank you again for reading please review if you have a chance.

Angel Dove


End file.
